


The Reason

by GhostiesandGhoulies



Series: No Name Riren/Rivaere AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Name, Fanboy Eren Yeager, Female Hange Zoë, Flirting, Fluffyfest, I don't think, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi is OOC, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Songfic, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostiesandGhoulies/pseuds/GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: It's the last concert on No Name's World Tour and Levi has a couple surprises up his sleeve for his boyfriend of almost four years, Eren. But what's a proposal from L of No Name, if it's not on stage in front of the adoring crowd?





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks - yes I did rewrite the song lyrics myself, I have the files on my computer and my terrible voice recordings of them. Took me a few days to pick songs and get the lyrics I wanted in there but I did it and I'm pretty happy with the result.  
> With that, hope you enjoy, tell me of your thoughts!
> 
> ~Ghosties

  _This is how I imagine Levi and Eren in this fic, (though I imagine way more bandages on Levi), shoutout to the unknown artist (found on pinterest) and Blauerozen for the inspiring fanart._

 

 

Eren smiled to the backstage guards as he walked past them, headed for his boyfriend’s fitting room.

It was the last concert in No Name’s world tour, and it was in the city where it all began. He could already hear the loud murmurs from the gathering crowd - it was sure to be a full house.

He knocked on the door, going in as soon as he heard Levi’s voice call. “Hey,” he replied a bit shyly. It was something he couldn’t seem to get over - his boyfriend was the famous L of No Name. How he had gone from being L’s biggest fanboy to Levi’s boyfriend, he hadn’t quite comprehended. But he definitely wasn’t complaining.

The raven turned to him with a small wave, “Hey. Glad you’re here.”

“Even though I always feel I'm intruding,” Eren muttered, more to himself.

Levi’s hand found his arm and swatted it gently, “Hey now, none of that. I'd much rather have you than anyone else.”

A mischievous light lit up his eyes, “Even the raving fangirls who bought the VIP Backstage passes?”

He blanched, “My ear drums are going to die.. If I end up deaf, will you still love me?”

Eren nudged him playfully, “Oh come on, stiff. You know I would.”

“ _Stiff?_ What are you, 60?”

“Only in the mind,” he purred.

Levi gave him a look, almost like he was in physical pain. “Eren.. You are such a goddamn tease. Wait until I get my hands on you after this show.”

The brunette paused and laughed a bit, “You sure it'll be tonight? You're probably going to collapse in exhaustion.”

He nipped at his lover’s lip in response, “Ohhh no, I have plans for us tonight. Just you wait my little fox.”

Eren smile coyly and leaned in for a full kiss, giving a happy sigh after. “Okay down to business, Mr. No Name. You still have to mummify.”

The raven haired singer chuckled as he grabbed a roll of bandage wrappings. His lover watched in content as he began getting himself ready. First he put on the eye band that Eren had made him, it had white pantyhose, of all things, covering the eyes - which allowed him to see clearly despite it looking like another bandage. Then he began wrapping the roll around his face and then his hands.

Eren found himself becoming entranced by both the practiced motion and the ever stunning look of his boyfriend in his pressed black suit. “So you guys doing the same old songs this time too?” He murmured in a half daze.

Levi paused suddenly, “More or less, though we do have a surprise or two ready.”

His already bright eyes lit up even more, “You guys wrote new music without me knowing!? Sneaky.”

Levi sent him a small smirk, “You make it sound like that’s a challenge, Eren. Your mind is too sporadic to notice our subtlety.”

Eren pouted suddenly, “Rude.”

“Oh shut up, you love it.”

“ _Sometimes_. Only sometimes.” Was his pointed reply.

A knock sounded loudly at the door.

“Levi! Erwin wants us prepped for final r-” Hanji paused in her monologue as she entered, “oh, my bad - hey Eren! Gonna have to steal Levi from you.”

He held up his hands, “If you must..”

The raven smirked and patted his hip, “Oh don’t give me lip now, brat.”

Eren huffed and pushed him towards the door gently, “Hmph, get out of here.”

“Oh wait,” Hanji cried, turning back to him, “did you wear that shirt I gave you?”

He rolled his eyes, “Yes Hanji, I have it on under my jacket.” He desperately tried to ignore the feeling of those glimmering silver eyes, though hidden under bandages they might be, running up and down the length of his body. It wasn’t to say he didn’t like the attention, but gods he needed to learn restraint.

“Good boy!”

“I’m not a dog!” Eren called at her retreating back.

“Not yet.. but I’m sure Levi knows how to turn you into one!”

His face flooded bright red as Levi outright laughed beside him. “I’ll get her for that later,” Eren muttered.

Levi brought their bodies flush together and gave him a deep kiss, “Hmm, I’m sure.”

“I also won’t hesitate to make claims if the fangirls get too interested after the show,” he whispered huskily, eyes hooded but gleaming mischievously.

“Is that right? Maybe I should double security to make sure they can control you in your jealous rage.”

Eren growled playfully, “Don't get me too riled up, _babe_.”

Levi smacked his ass in response. “Ohh but I liked you all riled up.”

Hanji returned to the area and pulled on Levi’s arm. “Come on, you two can bang like rabbits later. We have to do final checks now.”

“Spoilsport,” the singer muttered.

“Be good and I'll give you condoms to use later.”

Eren wanted to die right about then. “Hanji, pleaseee,” he begged in embarrassment.

It wasn't uncommon for him to forget that he and Levi weren't exactly alone. His confidence and teasing usually fizzled out when others discovered them, simply because his lover was the only person to bring out that side of him.

Before they could get too far away, he called to Levi. “Good luck, love you!”

“Love you too,” Levi returned.

“Marco’s waiting to take you to your little booth thing whenever! He should be close to the stage entrance.” Hanji said.

Eren huffed but ultimately decided it probably would be a good choice to get into position for the show. He approached the main stage and found Marco waiting just as the guitarist had told him. “Hey Marco.”

His bodyguard turned and smiled, “Eren. Ready to go the booth?”

“Might as well be, Hanji stole Levi for last preparations.”

Marco chuckled, “Don't look so sad, it's the last concert for a few months. So you guys will be able to spend more time together.”

He playfully pushed the other man’s shoulder, “You always cheer me up, it isn't fair.”

“Part of the reason I got assigned your bodyguard actually,” Marco admitted.

“Levi’s doing?” Eren guessed.

The coy grin he received was answer enough.

“Figured as much.”

“He means well,” the other defended.

Eren laughed, “Yeah… I’ve heard that one before.”

As they reached the private booth they had set up for him and a few staff, he felt completely and utterly pampered. They had set up the chair Levi had had custom made for him, one that he hadn’t seen since No Name had started their world tour. There were even waiters if he wanted anything to eat or drink. Though usually he took the opportunity to talk with them rather than act like some kind of royal in need of further pampering.

Eren smiled and settled into his chair, sighing with content. Levi tended to spoil him with such things but he really couldn't complain about some of it.

His attention snapped to the stage when the No Name logo was turned on behind the drum kit. Predictably, the crowd stirred with excitement. There was still 20 minutes until things would actually start but it was a signal to everyone that they were close. Usually it wasn't turned on until the final prep and any rehearsal was finished and the band was ready to enter stage.

“Needing any refreshment, sir?”

He startled slightly, “Oh! Uhmm actually I'll take a water bottle if I can indulge. Just to have it for when I need it.”

The waiter appeared a bit confused by his politeness but nodded and fetched him the bottle. “Here sir,” the man said.

“Thank you! And please call me Eren,” he said with a smile. “No need for the formalities. What's your name?”

He returned the smile, “My name is Thomas.”

Eren began wrestling his jacket off to reveal his custom made ‘No Name’ shirt. It has the wings of freedom and was a design of their logo that had never been used. Hanji had ordered it to be made for his birthday a few months prior.

“Nice to meet you. Looking forward to the show tonight?”

Thomas’s smile turned shy, “..Yes. No Name is one of my favorite bands.”

“Mine too, though I suppose I'm a bit biased.”

“Oh?”

He chuckled, “I'm dating the lead singer.”

The blonde gaped at him, “So wait! You're _the_ Eren? The one L talks about in his interviews?”

Eren nodded.

“Whoa, this night just got awesome. Nice to meet you! The two of you together absolutely kills the fangirls, they really love it.”

He flushed, “Oh jeez. The VIP experience should be interesting later, then.”

Thomas chuckled, “You’ll probably be swarmed by screeching girls. They have so many ‘ship pics’ of you and L online. It's kind of crazy.”

“Damn, really? That's kind of cool..” Eren grinned at the thought. It seemed there was some social media surfing to be done. “Maybe if the art is good enough, L and I can pose some of it for our photoshoot together.”

“You’d probably kill Mina with that,” Thomas blurted, and then laughed nervously. “S-Sorry… My girlfriend, she's very much into you two being together. Plus we look up to you guys.”

“Aww, that's sweet,” Eren said with a smile. “I'm always so humbled that everyone has so openly accepted me. I thought it would be like taboo or something for a no name person to date L of No Name; not to mention us being gay. But everyone has just been so sweet to us. It chokes me up occasionally.”

The younger male nodded in understanding. “So how did you come to be dating him? If you don't mind me asking..”

“Oh boy,” Eren began lightly, “well I started out as one of their biggest fans. I always worked my way to the front, like right in front of the stage. Got pulled on a couple of times. Once I sang lead with L because he challenged me. That was super terrifying but fun. Then one concert, I splurged and got the VIP Backstage pass. For whatever reason, L recognized me and after the other adoring fans had been ushered out after time was up, he approached and fed me a few cheesy ass pick up lines.”

Thomas was listening with rapt attention, grinning widely.

“Needless to say I was in shock, but I told him I would love to have a date or two. Eventually that turned into getting to see him every week. Then finally, he said he wasn't playing around and actually wanted us to be a thing. I was so happy, I think I kissed the breath away from him..”

Eren let out a pleased sigh, “And now here we are, almost four years later. And I couldn't be happier.”

“That's awesome,” his companion gushed, “I'm so happy for you guys. You seem to make him really happy too.”

“Thank you.”

The house lights in the stadium faded to black and a low drum roll sounded from stage.

“Looks like they’re ready,” Marco commented from nearby.

“Ladies and Gentlemen; people of all ages. Welcome to the show.” Came Erwin’s voice over the speakers.

The crowd roared in excitement.

“They’ve travelled the world and now they’ve come back home. They’re ready and so are you. So for the last time on their World Tour, Sina Stadium gives you No Name!!”

Eren still got excited butterflies every single time they opened; even after the 34 concerts they’d done around the world, and all the ones he had gone to before that.

“KNEEL DOWN, YOU PIGS!!” Levi, now in his L persona, ordered the crowd.

Screeches and shrieks rang out in a cacophonic unison. It was louder than the blasting speakers for a moment.

The trio rocketed off into the song, L’s singing as flawless as ever.

Hearing their title song always took Eren back to the first time he had seen them in concert. How little the crowd had been, but appreciative all the same. Comparing then to now was astounding.

Their setlist continued as normal for a bit, say four songs in. And then Eren noticed that Levi’s bass had somehow gotten snuck onto the stage near his microphone stand. His brow furrowed in confusion. While it was true that Levi was great at playing bass, he hardly ever did, least of all on tours. So why was he breaking it out now?

“Alright, we’re going to break routine for a minute here,” L spoke, sitting back on a stool. “How many of you know the band Fall Out Boy?”

The crowd roared in response.

“Of course they know FOB, L,” H chastised him, “that’s like asking a composer if they know who Beethoven is!”

“Shut your face,” he growled. “Alright so the piglets know them - but who knows the song A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More ‘Touch Me’?”

Again he was given loud cheers.

“Good, because we rewrote the lyrics. And I’m singing it to my lover.”

Eren gaped dumbly, feeling a bit in shock. Levi knew of his infatuation with the band, so him choosing to rewrite one of their songs was no coincidence.

L strapped on his bass and tossed a quick look to M and H as a signal. All on the same beat, they started off, playing the song just as Fall Out Boy had. Then their singer began:

 

 _I admit, I’ll ‘fess up_  
_I’m amazed that you still hang around._  
_And I know I’m not perfect,_  
_But don’t think that I’ll play around._

 _‘Cause you are the man that I wanna stay with._ _  
_ _And I know that I won’t get many chances_

 

The new lyrics were definitely mostly that of Levi’s. It wasn’t uncommon for him to muse on how they had ended up together and then stayed together. The usual course of relationships wasn’t as smooth as theirs had turned out thus far. Eren always felt proud of that fact. They were not an average couple by any means.

 

 _I’m dreaming of a life at your side, singing._ _  
_ _They said, they said, they said, “What do you see in him?”_

 _I’m chasing you, for being you._  
_Soft brown hair and those bright ass eyes._  
_So say, how did I get the boy?_  
_I’ll kiss you, kiss you._  
_Looking now, I think that getting you was my fate._

 

Though things between them had been rather smooth sailing, didn’t mean they weren’t held in an eye of scrutiny. There were quite a few people that challenged them, wondering why Levi was ‘messing around’ with someone like him. Eren tried not to let it get to him, especially seeing as his lover was always quick to put them in their place. He knew what he had with Levi was real, else it wouldn’t have lasted the three, almost four, years it had.

He smiled like a fool, realizing again how much he loved his boyfriend.

 

 _I’m at a loss, I don’t get it._  
_What do those damn people expect?_  
_Cause you are everything,_  
_To me, you are fucking perfect._

 _You can make my whole day with a few simple words,_ _  
_ _And your daily support is just never heard._

 

Eren outright giggled merely from the fact that the rewrite was definitely directed at him. And perhaps it wasn’t just that it fit so perfectly on their lives, but also that it was being played in front of so many people and would no doubt end up online for everyone to hear. Feeling flattered just didn’t even seem to cut it.

 

 _I’m dreaming of a life at your side, singing._ _  
_ _They said, they said, they said, “What do you see in him?”_

 _I’m chasing you, for being you._  
_Soft brown hair and those bright ass eyes._  
_So say, how did I get the boy?_  
_I’ll kiss you, kiss you._  
_Looking now, I think that getting you was my fate._

 

The odd thought hit him that he would never be able to hear the original song the same. This rewrite would always hold a place in his heart, no matter how dear to him FOB was. “You loveable asshole,” he muttered to Levi.

 

 _You’re always hot,_  
_Don’t think that I’m dishonest._  
_(You’re always hot)_  
_This world just can’t handle it_

 _I’m chasing you, for being you._  
_Soft brown hair and those bright ass eyes._  
_So say, how did I get the boy?_  
_I’ll kiss you, kiss you._  
_Looking now, I think that getting you was my fate._

_Looking now, I know that getting you was my fate._

 

Cheers erupted throughout the stadium. Eren stood from his chair and clapped loudly, eyes sparkling with utter happiness. He was so utterly spoiled by his raven haired lover, but he loved every moment of it. It meant he was able to give Levi back all the love he gave to him. That was how they worked.

“Holy crap,” H laughed, “thank you guys, thank you so much! Glad you liked that!”

“Yeah,” L agreed, “we’re honored. I only hope Fall Out Boy feels similarly.” He drank from from a water bottle and set his bass down. “Now you guys are being such a fucking fantastic audience, how about we play another one of our bestsellers? This held steady at #1 for a few weeks on charts. You know what we’ve got for you!”

Eren chuckled and settled back into his chair, drinking from his own water.

“That was awesome,” Thomas called from nearby, a large grin plastered on his face. “Mina is gonna be jealous that I don’t do that for her.”

He rolled his eyes but smiled, “Well if it’s any consolation, I had no idea he had that planned. Those assholes snuck that in on me. 34 concerts down and on the last one they decide to get creative…”

Marco smirked, “Boss has to surprise you here and there, maybe he thinks you’ll get bored.”

“Life with him is never boring.”

Their setlist continued normally from there. They had songs from various records, old stuff and new stuff alike. Eren loved it all, just as he always had. Their music had gotten him through some tough spots in life and he would never forget that.

Two thirds of the way through the concert, he finally broke down and asked for some chicken tenders and fries. It was one of his favorite meals. Even if Levi called him basic for it. When Thomas had brought it over, he insisted the blonde take some fries as thanks. He did so reluctantly.

His attention was redirected to the stage shortly after he had finished. The band had just finished one of their most popular songs and the crowd was nigh deafening.

“Now we’re going to switch shit up again,” L said, hand raised to regain the attention of the masses. “Most of you know I have a lovely boyfriend named Eren-” He had to pause from all the screams from the vastly female crowd. “Yeah I love him too.”

From the booth, Eren blushed and smiled. One of Levi’s best qualities was his fearlessness in professing his love for him. It was always flattering and somehow made Eren love him more.

“Anyways, being on the road the last few months with Eren and these other shitstains at my side inspired me to rewrite a song by Hoobastank.” L paused again for cheers. He looked back to his bandmates, “Wow, I guess they know who that is.”

H gave the stadium a heart with her hands, “I’m so proud of you all! Great band.”

He nodded, “This our rendition of The Reason! The subject of course, is my boyfriend Eren who is actually here tonight. This is for you, bright eyes.”

With that, L went over to pick his bass back up, then he tossed a thumbs up to M and H. In seconds the soft tones of the bass sounded, closely followed by H’s guitar and the smooth drumbeat. Within a few measures, the raven began singing.

 

 _I’m not a very good person,_  
_The mere thought of my past just gets me blue._  
_And yet I haven’t worsened._  
_I’d like to credit all of that to you,_  
_And I just really wanted you to know -_  
_That this is what you have sown._

 

The song picked up a bit as they entered the first chorus. Eren already had tears in his eyes.

 

 _I’ve found a reason for me,_  
_To become the man you see._  
_A reason for me to be true,_  
_And my reason is you._

 

Eren laughed wetly. Levi had always strived to write lyrics that were true and that he never had to force. It was one of the things he prided himself on as both a musician and songwriter. He claimed it just made things easier to sing over and over, but he knew that it also helped Levi feel like he wasn’t lying to the fans. It was a bit convoluted to him, but then again he wasn’t the world famous lead singer of a rock band.

 

 _I wish that I could tell you,_  
_Or at least put into words what you mean to me;_  
_But that is not so easy._  
_I know you deserve nothing but the truth._  
_For some reason it’s hard for me to say.._  
_Dammit, I’ll tell you today!_

 

His heart fluttered in anticipation. It wasn’t that Levi didn’t tell him how he felt, he actually did so frequently. But hearing it sung, hearing the emotion in his lover’s voice as he sang those words meant for him - there was something utterly magical about it.

 

 _I’m proud of the man I’ve become!_  
_Before I was a loaded gun._  
_You changed all of that with your love,_  
_You must be from above!_

 _Changing me with this love._  
_In my heart and then some!_  
_Our love story’s just begun._

 

Eren shivered at Levi’s voice. He had never paid all that much attention in music class, but even he knew that the male had a good range. He’d be an absolute fool not to love Levi’s voice.

Tears openly leaked down his cheeks as the song calmed a bit, coming down from the climax. His legs felt like jelly and were shaking so much that he had to make himself sit down from where he had stood. “I love you,” he whispered tearfully, “I love you so much, Levi.”

Beside him, his bodyguard offered him a box of tissues. He laughed at his own out of control emotions and accepted a few gratefully.

 

 _I wasn’t a good person,_  
_But then all of that changed when I found you._  
_And looking in your eyes is when I know,_  
_I want you in my photos!_

 

He half sobbed as the song started off again one more time.

Levi hardly ever kept photos. Seeing as most of the ones circulating were either promotional or paparazzi material, he never felt any attachment to them. He only had three that Eren had ever seen, one of him as a baby cradled in his mother’s arms, one of the band and the team that helped the magic happen, and then their first picture together as a couple.

He would often tell Eren that he hated photographs and having his picture taken; and yet whenever they were together, he wouldn’t refuse any of the pictures Eren took. Finally one day he admitted that he didn’t mind with him because he knew his image was being cherished and meant something. That had been the day that Eren learned he had a really good public face but secretly hated all the attention from paparazzi, not that he could blame him in the slightest.

 

 _Eren, you have believed in me,_  
_That’s part of your true beauty._  
_You’re my reason for everything._  
_You are why I still sing._

 

Like many others in such a spot, Levi had nearly given up No Name when he had been in a dry spell creativity wise. He would brainstorm and listen to countless other bands trying to find inspiration without any luck. It had gotten so bad that both Hanji and Mike had been fully prepared to disband.

Luckily, Eren finally was filled in on the situation and strived to figure out a way to help his boyfriend. So they ended up taking day trips to places off the grid - filling their time with each other’s company and basking in the moment. Though the whole time he couldn’t help but wonder if he was actually helping things or not.

His answer came when they finally returned home and Levi almost immediately went into the study where he wrote music.

It was a defining point in their relationship, one that his lover still thanked him for.

 

 _You’re the reason for this big show,_  
_So that you can finally know,_  
_Eren, my dear, I love you so._  
_And to you, I’ll stay true._

 

As the song ended, the crowd erupted in cheers and screams. Eren, meanwhile, melted entirely and broke into heavy sobs

His bodyguard chuckled and patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. “I guess his magic worked again, eh Eren?”

He let out a sound that was half a laugh and half a sob. “He r-really likes turning me into a mess apparently,” he blubbered. “That asshole.”

Marco handed him more tissues, “At least he’s making you a mess over love and not heartbreak, right? Boss just likes making sure that you know how much you mean to him. I think somewhere in him, he’s worried that you will just up and leave him one day. Ridiculous as that sounds.”

Eren considered this for a moment, his cries turning into sniffles. “Marco, can you get me up there before they start up again?”

The dark haired man grinned and began pulling him along wordlessly.

In only a minute, he was practically running across the stage and enveloping his lover in a tight embrace.

Levi chuckled and switched off his mic, “Didn’t expect you to come up here.”

“This is what you get for making me cry,” was his only retort.

For a brief moment, they were able to ignore the ridiculously loud cheering of the crowd. In that moment, it was just them.

“I love you,” he mumbled into the raven’s neck.

Levi hummed and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, “I love you more, shithead.”

“Hey Eren,” Hanji called with her mic, successfully breaking the peace of the moment, “we did have something else up our sleeves for later.. But since you’re up here…”

He blinked at her in confusion, stepping away from Levi as he did. Without him even noticing, the other vanished from his side.

She brought a stool from just offstage and set it in the center, gesturing for him to sit.

“You know, we’ve been around the world now,” she said to the crowd, “but we love this city in particular and you know why? Because Sina is our home!”

The crowd cheered. Eren smiled from his seat.

“And seeing as this is our home, we always like to give you guys something extra. So we brought you two rewritten songs, and what we’re about to give you.” Hanji grinned, “We love you all! Now please enjoy our last surprise before we close out the night..”

Everyone quieted as the stage lights dimmed slightly. One remained brighter, right above Eren. He flushed and tried to make himself smaller, he definitely wasn’t cut out to be the center of attention.

Suddenly a hand grasped his. He jumped slightly and looked up to find Levi standing there with his bandages parted enough for him to see those beautiful silver eyes.

“Eren,” came his deep voice, though not over the mic like Eren might’ve thought. “Next month will make four years that we’ve been together. You helped me through shit I may not have gotten through alone, you helped me become a better person, and you helped me feel more at peace than I have in years.”

He smiled weakly, eyes beginning to sting with tears.

“I have you to thank for keeping my inspiration alive. I have you to thank for so much, really. I won’t ever be able to repay you for what you’ve given me. But I’m going to be a greedy son of a bitch and ask you to give me one more thing..” Levi carefully lowered himself to one knee and pulled out a silver band from his jacket pocket.

The crowd’s cheers rose to a near deafening level in response.

Eren stared at him in utter shock, crystal tears glistening in his eyes.

“I want the rest of your life Eren,” Levi said once things had quieted enough for him to be heard. “We have built so much in a short time, and the idea of our future has me fucking ecstatic. So, will you please become my husband?”

He was nodding before Levi could even finish asking. The tears sprung free and down his cheeks all over again as he all but fell off the chair to kiss his fiancé. “O-Of course I will,” he sobbed between kisses, “I couldn't imagine life anywhere e-else but at your side.”

“HE SAID YES! LET'S HEAR IT FOR L AND EREN!!!” Hanji cried.

The stadium practically shook with sound, the people’s cheers reverberating through the area with tremendous force.

Eren could hardly even move from his collapsed position against his lover. His shoulders shook with happy sobs.

Levi laughed and slipped the ring onto his left hand confidently. “Thank you,” he said into his ear, “I love you.”

He couldn't form words to reply. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. He was so in love with his partner. Eren couldn't believe Levi was letting him make such a mess. “Ughh I need to get off stage,” he said half heartedly, still crying.

The raven half scoffed, half laughed at him. “Yeah regrettably we still have a couple songs to do. C’mere.” Without any prompting, he lifted his newly dubbed fiancé into his arms and walked him off stage.

“Hey come back! No honeymoon until you're married!” Hanji cried in a joking manner over the mic.

Eren relished the momentary attention, reluctantly standing once they were out of view. He helped Levi resituate his bandages and kissed him again. “Fuck you for making me a mess,” he laughed.

Levi smirked, “You loved it. See you soon, babe.” He leaned in for a longer kiss, humming with content as they pulled away. Then he clicked his mic back on and stepped back into the spotlight. “Miss me pigs? Stop imagining Eren and I making out!”

Marco appeared at his side, “C’mon, I can take you back to the VIP lounge since they're almost finished.”

“Eren!”

He jumped slightly at the shout, looking around for the source. Thomas appeared with his water bottle and jacket.

“You left these in your rush, not that I can fault you. That was amazing!”

He let out a wet laugh, nodding sheepishly. “I can't believe h-him. What a place to propose..”

Thomas patted his shoulder with a grin, “That was definitely one for the record books. It's going to be all over the Internet.”

“Maybe you'll go ‘viral’,” Marco teased.

Eren flushed, “Thank god I hid my ugly crying face then.” He accepted his items and gave Thomas a smile. “Hopefully Mina doesn't hold you to that as the standard for proposing.”

The blonde shrugged, “Ah who knows. I could do it anywhere I'd think, so long as we’re both ready and knowing what we have is real. Anyway, I should let you go. Congratulations!!”

“Thank you.”

Marco gently ushered him forward to the deeper parts of the backstage area, eventually coming to a door that read ‘VIP Access Only’. He pushed open the door and shut it after Eren, posting himself nearby.

Eren went forward and flopped on one of the couches, beginning to cry again. Though his tears were of happiness. His once unobtainable dream of being L’s one and only was coming true. Levi wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, and he couldn't be more excited.

He dug out his left hand from underneath him and gazed at the immaculate silver ring that sat so innocently on his finger. The color of the band was so harrowingly similar to his lover’s eyes. He loved it. It was the perfect choice; simple, elegant and meaningful.

Marco wordlessly tossed him a pack of tissues, though the smile on his face said everything.

“Did you know?”

“That he was going to propose? Not exactly. Boss just told me to make sure I had tissues on hand. So I packed an ample supply.” He chuckled, “Boss made a good call there.”

Eren scoffed, “Oh shut up….” He wiped at his eyes, trying to collect himself before the band showed up.

Marco mainly kept an eye on the door but would occasionally look his direction and laugh. “You alright there Eren? You’ve been crying for almost an hour now.”

He finally sat up and sighed, “Yeah… I just.. Is this real? Like did he really propose to me?”

“Yeah that’s typically what it’s called when you give a cheesy ass declaration of love and get on one knee,” a new voice said sarcastically.

His gaze snapped upwards in surprise. “L-Levi!”

The raven offered him a casual smirk as he sat beside him on the couch, tossing an arm over his shoulder and pulling him close. “Yes, we’re engaged now shithead. Proud to be, too.”

“You were nervous as hell before though,” Hanji sassed as she walked in. “Mike and I had to reassure him so much that it would go over alright. He was acting ridiculous.”

“Go to hell, shitty glasses,” Levi muttered.

Eren smiled and snuggled in closer to his favorite person. “I love you..” was his warm murmur.

Levi chuckled. It was a deep rumbling sound from his chest that made his heart flutter. “And I you.”

Hanji was quick to strip her bandages and put on her glasses, sighing with content. “Much better! Those things are so gross after a show.”

“Which is why you should dispose of them rather than leave them on the fucking table.”

She grinned ear to ear, “Oooh my bad, _mother_.”

Eren shook his head and began unwrapping the older male’s face gently. “You sure you’re okay with them seeing your face?”

His silver eyes were again made visible and they looked at him with a softness in their depths. “Yes, we told the VIP organizer that the people with the passes weren’t allowed to have their cellphones in the lounge. We have a coat room for them to put their stuff in.” Levi snatched his hand and kissed the knuckle, “Besides, we’re doing our engagement photoshoot in a few days as my official face reveal.”

He froze and stared at him. “Engagement photoshoot? ...Is that what that shoot is for?! You sneaky bastard!” Eren smacked him on the thigh with a pout. “I don’t like being lied to.”

“Oh come now, it was a white lie. I only lied about the cause, not the fact that there is one scheduled. I couldn’t exactly tell you the official reason before I had proposed now could I?”

Eren huffed and crossed his arms, “...No.”

Levi leaned in and nuzzled his neck, which he knew was a point of weakness. “Come on, _stiff_ , lighten up some,” he whispered against his skin.

The brunette shivered and blushed upon realizing how close his lover was getting with others in the room. “You’ll pay for that later,” he hissed, planting a quick kiss to his lips.

“Mmm looking forward to it..”

“Behave, Levi.” Eren warned half heartedly.

Levi’s eyes glittered mischievously, “Ah but you’re so irresistable.”

“Please get a room and let me sell the tape for profit. We wouldn’t have to tour anymore.” Hanji called on the opposite side of the room. “Though I like touring, so we could do it for shits and giggles.”

“You’re not getting a tape of our bedroom pursuits,” Eren scolded her.

The raven sent her a murderous glare, “Yeah, his sex faces are mine and mine alone.”

From the door, Marco snorted with laughter.

“We are _not_ talking about this,” Eren tried to insist.

“Aw come on,” Hanji goaded, “imagine how much people would pay to see that. They already do fanart of your sexcapades, what’s the difference?”

“Difference is he’s _my_ lover and therefore, I am the only one that gets to hear and see him like that,” Levi growled, rising from the couch in a threatening manner.

Part of him was pleased that Levi was so adamant about such a thing staying tightly under wraps, the other half of him was mortified the conversation was even taking place.

Mike stood sending the two a mildly disapproving stare, much like a parent would two bickering children.

The sound of a throat being cleared quieted the two. Erwin stood at the door with a serious expression. “I've brought out VIP pass holders, are you prepared to receive them?”

Eren surveyed the room quickly and snapped. “We don't have the snack trays or drinks out!” He dodged Levi and Hanji to find the on staff waiters. After a few quick words, they were bringing out the pre-prepared trays. He eagerly took charge and positioned them, then politely asked for iced waters to be brought out.

Levi snagged his arm before he could do anymore. “Come sit,” he requested, “they can handle it from here.”

“So how many VIP people we got?” Hanji asked their backstage manager.

Erwin glanced at a slip of paper in his hand, “There are twelve of them. Two of them have the deluxe VIP pass which means they get some merchandise autographed, they get to stay an hour longer here in the lounge, they get a quick photo op with you three without bandages, and they'll be first to receive the next CD which will also be autographed.”

Eren settled against his fiancé and grinned. “I would've killed for perks like that back in the day.”

The tall blonde returned a smile. “Yes I can imagine so. Congratulations on the engagement, you two.”

“Thank you, Erwin,” Eren replied gratefully.

Levi said nothing but nodded to him.

Eren elbowed him gently in the side.

“Thanks,” he grunted.

Erwin glanced around again, “Now are we ready?”

“As we’ll ever be,” Hanji said with an excited clap of her hands. “Come on come onnn! I wanna meet ‘em!”

“Calm down Hanji,” Mike said quietly.

“What? It’s exciting!”

There was a unanimous eye roll from everyone present.

Eren resituated himself and happened to move his hand. The glimmer of light reflecting off his ring caught his attention, bringing a soft smile to his face. “We’ll have to figure out a date,” he mused in a low tone.

Levi glanced at the ring too, satisfaction welling up in his chest. He might have been unsure before, but seeing that band there felt so right. “January first,” he said, “so we can always start the year on a good note.”

“Haha, music puns, really?” His brow furrowed, “But do you mean the start of next year? That’s not too far off from now..”

“Exactly,” the older male huffed, “I don’t need to time to think on our engagement. I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and we’re financially ready to handle a wedding. The only thing I could see us doing between now and then would be trying to come out with a new CD. But even No Name can take a short break. We just finished a world tour after all. Besides, your beautiful ass is worth taking a break for.”

His heartbeat thumped loudly in his ears. Did Levi even realize what his words did to him? His sentiment was covered in sarcasm but it was sentiment all the same. Eren didn’t let him say anything more as he leaned in and initiated another kiss. Their lips molded perfectly together, as though they had always been meant to meet.

They didn’t even register that the VIP passholders had begun piling in. When at last they parted, they gazed into each other’s eyes, contentment written on their faces.

Eren would never understand what had possessed Levi to use those cheesy pickup lines back then, but he would never be able to say he didn’t love them. Levi could’ve had anyone, but he had chosen to have Eren. It was humbling, it was sweet, and it was unbelieveable.

In the beginning, he had doubted that it would last. Media covered stories all the time about no name people getting involved with celebrities, and it never lasted longer than a couple months. He had always been prepared for Levi to get bored of him and move on; but he hadn’t. Instead, he had grown more attached. Their initial awkwardness had become something strong and sure. Now, it was becoming something unbreakable. They were closer than ever, and knew everything about each other. They knew all the quirks of living together, they knew when they needed to have time just to themselves, they knew when the other needed help or comfort, they knew how to live for and love each other.

Eren understood what Levi had meant. Typically the engagement period was there to gear up and save up for the wedding, but they had the funds and could easily find a planner to help them get things settled quickly. Otherwise it was usually to take the relationship another step forward, to solidify the bond without sealing the deal all together. But they didn’t need that time to test the waters. They were already living together, and the thought of being anything but a couple was so ludicrous to both of them that it was funny.

So really, what was there to wait for? The timing couldn’t be more right.

“January first, huh?” He mused.

Levi nodded, watching him carefully.

Eren beamed at his lover, his eyes sparkling, “I can’t wait.”


End file.
